


Leaves Fall (And So They Do)

by bychaeng



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Enemies to Something, M/M, its complicated, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Daehyun is dumped by his date and he has to wait for him in the coffee shop where his worst enemy works.





	Leaves Fall (And So They Do)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday nora!!

Daehyun just couldn’t make his leg stop moving. He was really nervous and, let’s be honest here, very upset. He had been waiting for his “date” for three whole hours and the guy never showed up. 

When this kind of things happen, you think your life can’t go worse, right? Well, Daehyun was convinced he could prove you all wrong, because the meeting point of his date was the coffee shop where the most annoying person in the world worked. And he would love to say that Yoo Youngjae left him alone that chaotic afternoon, but the truth is that he had spent the whole three hours smirking at him and serving him every order, mocking him so much that Daehyun had given up and stopped ordering drinks and food, even when he felt the need to because he was too sad to face the fact that he was being dumped with an empty stomach. 

It was already about to become night when a really smiling face appeared next to Daehyun. 

“Hey. We are going to have to close, so I’m going to kindly ask you to leave. Unless you want to sleep here. Except you can’t do that and I would have to ask you to leave not that kindly.”

Daehyun buffed at Youngjae’s face and got up while picking up his things. 

“I am so upset. Leaves are not falling. Why aren't they? It's autumn! They are supposed to fall! And this guy just dumped me!”, Daehyun whined.

“Oh, did he now?”, mocked Youngjae. 

Daehyun sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn’t know why was he stating the obvious. It was not like he was going to start telling about what was troubling him to the person who made it all more complicated. He looked about to have a crisis and, to be honest, he was about to cry. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was that he only cried once in front of Yoo Youngjae, and when that happened he spent a whole week laughing at him. It was only fair because the time he saw Youngjae crying he told the entire school and mocked him for days, so he deserved it. But he was never saying that out loud. 

It was just that he never expected them to go to the same university and seeing each other everyday again, you know?

Why was everything so hard for him?

Jung Daehyun didn’t even remember why Youngjae and he were enemies, but goddammit, that kid was so loud and annoying, he just wished he could disappear for a second, at least when he wanted to cry.

He was making his way out, teary eyes clearly visible, when Youngjae seemed to notice something was wrong and grabbed him by his wrist. 

“Jung.”

Oh, how many times had Youngjae promised himself not to fall again for Daehyun’s softness. But it was his weakness, wasn’t it?

Daehyun turned around and let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. 

“Please, just this time, let’s not fight and let me go.”

Youngjae nodded but didn’t let his wrist go. Daehyun stared at him, confused look on his face. 

“Let’s not fight this time. But don’t go alone. Come with me. Let’s find out what do you need.”

“Wha-”

But Youngjae was already picking his stuff too. He held Daehyun’s hand and smiled at him like reassuring him. 

“What do you want from me?”, Daehyun asked, sincerely. 

“You will have to trust me. Let’s have some fun tonight.”

Daehyun, somehow, felt safe and warm under the night sky and holding hands with a boy that never held him. 

“Okay, but stay with me.”

“Fine, you asked for it, remember that”, Youngjae laughed. 

Daehyun laughed too, almost not believing what was he doing. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Dae, believe me, even I myself don’t know. And you better not ask what the hell am I doing if at the end of the night I still want to do what I want to do right now and I end up doing so.”

Daehyun’s heart jumped out.  _ Dae _ . 

He thought the phase when he thought Youngjae was cute and his self defense was constantly being mad at him so he couldn’t fall for him was over too long ago. What if it wasn’t? 

“And what is that?”

“You will figure it out. Or not.”

Youngjae let Daehyun’s hand go for a second and he whined. 

“Hold it back.”

Youngjae looked at him, surprised. He had a sparkling stare. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”, he said, mocking Daehyun while holding his hand again.

“Could be worse.”

“Would you shut up?” 

A leaf fell off a tree and stopped on Daehyun's hair. And they started an unforgettable night. 

  
  



End file.
